Boyfriends
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: "Tsubasa-senpai.. Iinchou.. Kaname-senpai.. Koko.. and oh! Ruka-pyon too!" Mikan grinned. Natsume twitched. NxM


**Author's Note:**I was so bored since I got my computer back, with no internet. Then I thought of an idea, sorry if there is already a fanfic with this! It took a while since I forgot how to type on a keyboard LOL I know but that's what happens when you don't touch a computer for a month.

**April 1, 2011: **I decided to revise this a bit. Hope you guys like it!

**Summary: **"Tsubasa-senpai.. Iinchou.. Kaname-senpai.. Koko.. and oh! Ruka-pyon too!" Mikan grinned. Natsume twitched.

* * *

**Boyfriends**

**Written by:** Heartless Lonely Kairi

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Pairing: **NatsumexMikan

* * *

"WHAT?"

A loud voice roared, which scared all the birds on the trees away. It was a typical day today in Alice Academy. A once, peaceful start in the morning. _Once_. All the students who had heard the abruptly sudden shout nearly gave them a heart attack. A group of boys was in one classroom, all crowded over to a certain table at the back. In the middle of the group was a raven-haired boy, with eyes that burns with rage and the urge to kill.

"Yea!" Mochu exclaimed. His hands were curled up into fists as he announced to the crowd with eyes twinkling with excitement. "I heard that Sakura has a boyfriend! No, she has **many **boyfriends!"

The guys in the room, including Natsume himself, was absolutely shocked at what the Mochu announced. Mikan Sakura? Having a lot of boyfriends? None of them could believe their ears! The room was filled with mutters and snorts as they continued the topic.

"Mikan? Many boyfriends?" Koko butted in. No matter how surprise the boy was, a smile was always embedded on his face. He then started chuckling. "No way!"

"Who would date a klutz like her?" Kitsuneme joined in and howled with laughter. Most of the boys agreed with this and laughed along with him. Mochu, on the other hand, was burning with anger since everyone was mocking him.

"I'm not joking!" Mochu growled. "It's true!"

Natsume just stayed quiet and listened to their words. After a few minutes of nonsense, he had enough. He closed his eyes and slammed the table with his fist. The room became silent as everyone cast a look at the fire caster. His eyebrow was twitching and the boys that were circled around him, except for Ruka himself, distanced themselves from him by a good amount of space. Ruka cast a look at his best friend who stood up from his current lean-back position. Putting his hands in the usual pockets, he made his way to the entrance of the door, not forgetting to close it with a loud slam.

* * *

The hallway was packed with students who were just hanging around with their friends. Classes didn't start for another 10 minutes so they had enough time to act like goofballs before they get busted by the teachers. Natsume walked along this path, ignoring the squeals of his fan girls and avoided any eye contact that was made. There was something he wanted to confirm. A frown was formed upon his lips as he stopped his tracks. The person he wanted to see the most with the person he never wanted to see were giggling at each other. His eyebrows furrowed and the sudden urge to burn a certain someone was getting stronger by the minute. In front of him was Tsubasa and Mikan, laughing as if they had no care in the world.

Tsubasa, feeling the sudden change in the temperature, knew who the person was and couldn't help but snicker. Seeing _him_ nowhere at sight, knew he was hiding but he could literally _feel_ his presence somewhere. He thought of a plan to get back at the lad but knew it was risky. One day his life is perfectly normal and then the next day he's someone's well-done steak, cooked to perfection. He shivered at the thought but decided it was worth it. A small mischievous smile was embedded on his face as he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. He heard a finger cracked but decided to ignore it. Mikan looked up at him with a smile on her face, oblivious to what her senpai was trying to do.

"Well," Tsubasa ruffled her hair messily which earned a whine from her. "It's time for you to go to class squirt."

"Thank you for coming with me Tsubasa-senpai!" she giggled. A grin was formed on his lips as he picked the brunette up as if she was a baby and twirled her around. Suddenly, he heard four more fingers cracked in unison and the temperature rose. Not wanting to stay any longer, he gently put his kouhai down with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Heheh, anyways I'll see you later Mikan! Be a good girl! Bye!" he said quickly and ran away before the said girl was able to respond. A question mark appeared above her head as she watched her senpai scurried away. Thinking he was late for his class, she shrugged away her worry and began her way towards her classroom but can't help but noticed her partner leaning himself against the wall with one foot on it and his hands shoved in his pockets. Seeing his head down low and eyes closed, he seemed to be thinking of something. Mikan being a curious girl she was stopped right in front of him with her head tilted. She blinked.

Natsume felt a familiar presence and had one eye open and saw the brunette in front of him looking at him as if she was wondering what the heck was he doing. A vein popped on his head as he closed his eye in frustration and gave out a "Hn." to the girl making it clear that he did not wanting to be bothered.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" she asked innocently. Twitch. Twitch. "Class starts in five minutes, shouldn't you be in class?"

A vein broke as he glared dangerously at the girl; he got off the wall and approached the girl till there was only about five inches of distance. Her eyes widened as she let out a small yelp.

THWAK!

"OW!" cried Mikan as she held her forehead that Natsume flicked with his finger. Tears formed around her eyes as she glared daggers at him. A small whimper was heard across the corridors as students went to their rightful class before they were late. The area he flicked her at turned bright red and she couldn't control her anger any longer. "MOU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR NATSUME?"

"Shouldn't you be in class as well?" was his cool reply. Putting his hands back into his pockets, he casually walked back to his homeroom class, leaving his whiny partner behind. She growled as she watched him walk away. Anger was shown on her face as she stuck her tongue at his retreating back.

"BLEH!"

* * *

Twitch. Twitch.

Natsume couldn't help but bang his spoon against his food tray with frustration as he heard a bunch of laughter coming from across his table in the cafeteria. His eyebrow was twitching and his patience was almost gone. They were too noisy and it didn't help the fact that it was _his partner _talking and laughing with a _bunch of guys_. The scene of his group talking about Mikan and her _boyfriends _flashed into his mind and thinking about it made him break his so-called 'non-breakable' spoon in half. His friends looked at the enraged fire-caster with a questionable look. Banging his fists once more on the table, he stood up, got his tray, and left the table. Wanting some peace and quiet somewhere _away _from _them_, he merely kicked the door exit, which swung open and close repeatedly, and made his way out of the place. The area became quiet and all of the people stared at the once opened door. Mikan stared at it worriedly before she stood up and chased after him.

Mochu raised an eyebrow at the scene. He turned back towards his friends and jabbed his thumb towards the door. "What's up with Natsume?

Kokoroyomi gave him a lop-sided grin.

"He's blinded by jealousy."

* * *

"Natsume! Wait!"

He didn't stop. In fact, his pace started to quicken when he heard that voice. _'Great, just the person that I wanted to see,' _he thought sarcastically as he broke into a full jog, wanting to be left alone from the girl. An irritated vein popped on Mikan's head as she saw him purposefully running away from her. Determined to find him, she broke into a sprint herself. Not having a lot of stamina, a few minutes later, she collapsed on the grass with heavy pants. "Awww, I lost him!" she muttered between her breaths.

A pair of crimson eyes stared below at the tired girl with amusement. She's fast, he admitted, but not fast and smart enough to know he was right above her on a tree. As he was about to stand up to leave unnoticeably, a cracking sound was made on the branch he was on. He winced, so much for leaving unnoticeably.

"Oh, there you are Natsume!" she said gleefully, noticing the fire caster who was attempting to escape but failed in the process. He mentally slapped himself and was wishing to burn the branch he was on in anger but restrained himself from looking like an idiot.

"What?" he said annoyed, keeping his cool. "Stop following me, you stalker."

A vein made it's way towards her forehead once more as she accusingly pointed at him. "_You_ were the one who made a dramatic scene back there," she stated. Damn. "_I_ was just being curious about what's wrong with _you_," Double Damn.

"Hey Mikan!" Kokoroyomi came and greeted the brunette, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation they were having.

"Oh, hey Koko!" she greeted back cheerfully, forgetting about Natsume. As he was about to leave, he heard the question he wanted to ask but at the same time not.

"I heard you had multiple boyfriends, can you tell me who they are?" He said out loud so Natsume could hear his question loud and clear. As he was about to throw a fireball at the mind-reader, he found out he couldn't even make the fire on his palm. Triple damn to the girl's Nullification Alice!

"Hm," she pondered. "There's Tsubasa-senpai.. Iinchou.. Kaname-senpai.. You.. Oh! Ruka-pyon too!" Mikan grinned while counting on her fingers. "Plus a lot more!" She threw her hands in the air to emphasize that there was indeed _a lot more_.

Kokoroyomi's grin widened. "Me too, eh?"

Mikan smiled at him. "Of course!"

Natsume twitched as he listened. He couldn't believe it. Were those rumors actually true? And since when did the mind-reader become a part of this? As he was about to literally knock some sense into her and beat the hell out of the mind-reader, she said something so intelligently that _he _could had never guessed. "They're all my friends who are boys! Why do you ask?"

THUMP!

Poor Natsume fell down anime-style off the tree and into a bush. He couldn't help but hit Mikan on the head with his fist with a growl, not caring about the leaves scattered in his hair. He could care less right now.

"OUCH!" she pouted as she held her head which a slight bump grew out from. "What did I do now?"

He couldn't believe he went through _all _that trouble of mild emotions and thinking just to hear a mishap from his _guy_ _friends_. The smart has been outsmarted. By an idiot nonetheless. That was the last time he ever believe what they said. What a bunch of idiots. They were so busy fighting they didn't even noticed Kokoroyomi leaving with a grin on his face.

'_Just as I thought,' _he thought. _'He would've known that if he wasn't so blinded by jealousy.'_

"That's for being an idiot," he scowled. He turned around and began walking back towards their homeroom before he makes a fool out of himself again. However, what was holding him back was a hand clinging on to his arm. As he was about to burn her hair to let him go, she already let go of it but her hand made its way towards his and held it tight, refusing him to leave.

"Oh! Natsume?" Natsume's breath hitched as he turned around to see Mikan with a silly grin on her face. He just looked at her with his right eye twitching and an unstable scowl. Taking slow steps towards him, she leaned her face against his and did something he never ever imagined she would do. She kissed him. He went stiff as a board as his whole face was flamed red, his bangs covering his eyes, and his mouth was as if a kindergartner drew a squiggly line. He totally made a fool out of himself again. She broke into a fit of giggles when she saw his reaction. Priceless. She winked.

"You're my boyfriend too!"

* * *

THWAK!

"Hey! I didn't know she meant it _THAT _way!" cried Mochu who had multiple bumps on his head. The poor guy was getting beaten up by the group. "_YOU _guys got outsmarted by her too you know!"

THWAK!

And there laid an unconscious Mochu. Poor Poor Mochu. Kokoroyomi was just pointing and laughing at him while holding his stomach to prevent any cramps.

"Haha!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** A kiss on the cheek or the lips? A guy friend or a real boyfriend? You tell me ;) Hehe, do you get the whole short story? If you don't...

...

Review!


End file.
